Una razon
by Luna1993
Summary: hino kahoko no entiende que hay quienes desean mas que su amistad, ella se enfoca en el violin, lo ama,y a nadie mas almenos no se ah dado cuenta,que pasara cuando se de cuenta a quien ama? sera azuma,len,hihara, ryotaru o kaji?
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi a todas bueno esta es mi primer historia la tarma es irreal y lo que pase con los personajes, como se desarrolle la historia a salido de mi mente bueno a qui va la introducción la historia se encuentra partir de la legada de aoi kaji con elementos del manga en el anime;

Camina conmigo

Sus palabras a un resonaban en mis oídos" len tsukimori es muy frío para ti no crees, y aoi kaji demasiado aburrido, ryotaru tsuchiura es demasiado lento kahoko seras mia algún día" como una persona puede hablar así, yo no entiendo por que lo dice kajo-Kun a demostrado sus sentimientos por mi, pero yo solo amo a mi violín, jamás pensé que seria un problema, acaso Amu-Chan tendría razón…yo, no tiene sentido pensar en esto, necesito mejorar en el violín quiero estar a su nivel, no quiero dejar de tocar el violín pase lo que pase al mi alrededor yo amo la música.

Prono subiré el primer capi bss_eri


	2. resurreccion

Hola pues mi historia comienza desde el 2 capitulo de la corda d oro secondo passo, me dejaron impaciente y al enterarme que ya no habría 3 capitulo, yo misma lo eh imaginado, los personajes son propiedad de yuka kare

Resurrección

Kahoko estaba en los probadores, había conseguido un vestido para la ocasión, sujeto su cabello con una liga de una forma elegante dejando su copete suelto, cuando Lily apareció con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Kahoko me da tanta alegría que vayas a tocar!.-decía lleno de euforia

-no te fallare Lily.-le aseguro ella, entonces Lily le concedió un hermoso vestido con detalles dorados

-Lily esto no es necesario.-dijo poniéndose colorada al ver el escote del vestido.-yo eh traído uno

-por favor úsalo, por mi

-de acuerdo Lily.-ella acepto, tomo su violín y fue hacia el escenario" yo no tengo miedo" se repitió 2 veces antes de dar el ultimo paso para quedar parada en el escenario, todo estaba en silencio, ella sentía la energía vibrar en su cuerpo, los ojos de Kira la miraban con desprecio mientras que los de kiriya solo pensaba en lo simple que se escucharía su presentación, Kahoko miro hacia el publico, al estaban sus amigos, sintió como la paz la absorbió.

Su acompañante comenzó a tocar y Kahoko le siguió, pero algo sucedió su técnica era como la de antes, sus dedos se paseaban hábilmente, su postura era perfecta, un sentimiento de paz empezó a sentirse en todo el lugar, ryotaru dijo en voz alta "mi cenicienta" el pensó que nadie lo escucho peor alguien lo escucho azuma torció el seño al segundo de escucharlo, al momento siguiente lo olvido la melodía lo absorbía por completo, todos sentían como si no existiera nada mas que ese sonido, esa dulce melodía de la violinista.

Pero Kahoko no era consiente de ello, su mente estaba pensando en otras cosa en los recuerdos que tenia, en como todos la habían ayudado sentía que la emoción se desbordaría de su cuerpo, todo el miedo, la tristeza todo había desparecido en unos segundos, al terminar al dejar de tocar el violín, pasaron unos segundos y después una ola de aplausos sacudieron sus oídos, sus amigos corrieron enseguida tras ella, ya que abandono el escenario, ella estaba con los ojos llorosos y templado sonriendo.

Kaho-chan estas bien? pregundo hihara, ella no pudo hablar, la legua se le trababa, sentía sus rodillas templar, entonces cuando estaba por caer al suelo, Aoi kaji la tomo entre sus brazos, la abrazo y le dijo "lo has hecho de maravilla" esto la reconfortaba mientras todos miraban con recelo a Aoi.

Kahoko paso todo el día con Nao y Nami y cuando al fin estuvo sola ,Lily se presento

-Lily yo quiero saber algo

-dime Kahoko

-tu magia hizo que tocara tan bien el violín hoy.-lo dijo en un susurro, el hada se sorprendió

-hino Kahoko u lo lograste, todo esta dentro de ti

-Lily si eso es verdad entonces por que…ya no podía tocar antes?

-por que tu corazón estaba en la oscuridad y ahora, es brillante Kahoko como el sol

Pero su platica se vio interrumpida ya que alguien subía por las escaleras Lily desaprecio al instante, Kahoko voltio al escuchar que se abría la puerta y en su mente apareció la palabra" problemas" al ver que era Yunoki…


	3. confusion

El caminaba sigilosamente hacia ella como un león mirando a su presa, Hino no sabia que tramaba ahora Yunoki, pero al ver su rostro sabia que no era nada bueno, el siguió caminado hasta estar frente a ella, solo la veía, no hablaba, no se burlaba, sus ojos de serpiente la miraban con ferocidad

-Yunoki-sempai.-murmuro ella, moviéndose lentamente su cuerpo para liberarse de aquella mirada escalofriante, pero envolvió sus brazos por su cintura y así tomando a su presa.-esto no esta bien.-dijo sonrojándose violentamente

-¿porque Kahoko?.-Hino se quedo en silencio pero cuando sintió los brazos de penso "esto es distinto, cuando Kaji-Kun me abrazo, sentí la calidez de su corazón latiente, el cariño hacia mi pero ahora, siento como si Yunoki-sempai me quisiera amarrar a el" pero una parte de ella repentinamente pensó en todas la veces que había jugado con ella, todas las bromas que le había aplicado y sin darse cuenta se había alejado de el, alzo la mirada hacia el, Yunoki no tenia una expresión burlesca como siempre si parecía enojado

-Acaso te dejas abrazar por aquellos que te convienen eh Kahoko!.-le reprochaba con colera en la voz.-o tu estupida ingenuidad no logra entender la situación!.- ella no entendía la razón de su enojo, tomo su cosas y salio sin decir una palabra, no fue que no quisiera hablarle, era solo que no tenia respuesta para el, la primera vez que la abrazaba, la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera, con ese enojo y en silencio las lagrimas corrieron por su mejillas mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Mientras el seguía allí parado mirando hacia la nada y diciéndose a si mismo con tristeza agonizante" no, ella no lo entiende"


	4. dream

-donde estoy?.-decía Kahoko despertando, miro a su alredor estaba en una gran recamara con un hermoso tapiz de Ángeles, miro la cama, y era una gran cama familiar que estaba cubierta por unas sabanas que parecían de seda "creo que, esta no es mi habitación" pensó mientras se levantaba, en su intento de acomodarse su piyama, sintió su ropa y no eran sus pantalones de franela, al mirar lleva un vestidote época rosa opaco, se intento desabrochar el corsé pero no pude, suspiro resignada "bien esto es raro, me quedare aquí" se propuso a si misma, pero derepente la puerta se abrió y entro amou y fujimi igualmente con un vestido de época.

Hino-san! Es tarde, me alegra que te hayas puesto ya el vestido bien no hay que perder tiempo.-le decía amou tomándola por las manos, Kahoko no sabia quedar, o mas bien que preguntar primero, pero todo intento resultaba inútil, Fuyuumi y Amu empezaban a maquillarla y peinar sin dejarla hablar, cuando al fin habían acabado, salieron rápido de la habitación sin decir una palabra, entonces entro hihara, Hino se tranquilizo al verlo sonreír como siempre.

-Kaho-Chan! Te ves realmente linda!

-hihara-sempai! Me alegra de verte

-a mi igual Kaho-Chan.-le respondió con una sonrisa.-no te había pedido que me llamaras Kazuki-sempai?.-Hino se sonrojo y asintió tímidamente

-Kaho-Chan estas bien?.-le pregunto hihara poniendo su mano en su frente, ella se confundía mas

-no es buena idea, esta bien hihara-sempai.-le respondió Hino recordado a la ex de ryotaru

-no te deberías cohibir por algo ajeno a ti.- Hino enseguida voltio, pero hihara ya caminaba hacia la puerta

-espera.-lo hasta el pasillo pero era tarde, ya había desaparecido mas adelante vio a ryotaru y len ella se acerco a ellos, la miraron y le sonrieron amablemente le ofrecieron su mano, ella acepto, antes de que les dijera algo, las luces se apagan paso un instante, y se prendieron, pero miro hacia las escaleras había muchas personas, pero todas Traian antifaces y mascaras, bajaba las escaleras de la mano de len y ryotaru, que le susurro "tranquila estoy contigo no lo olvides" y depuse se aparto colocándose una mascara, len apretó suavemente su mano, se coloco su mascara y se fue.

Ella bajo las escaleras rápido par alcanzarlos, entonces vio a un chico arrodilladse delante de ella, de cabello rubio"Hino-san me permitirías esta pieza?" le decía quitándose su mascara era Aoi Kaji, ella acepto, la musía comenzó, Hino miro a su lado, y en el escalón estaba Keiichi recostado durmiendo en el suelo, Aoi no se volví a poner la mascara en todo el baile, pero solo la miraba con dulzura, no hablaba.

-Kaji-Kun donde estamos?.-le dijo Hino con ternura, el hizo una mueca de dolor y después le dijo" no te vayas" Hino no entendía pero un brazo la jalaba, cuando reacciono, estaba rodeada de chicas, y cuando alzo la mirada al ver quien era, vio a Yunoki con una mascara.

-Señoritas, si me disculpan tengo que hablar en privado con Kahoko.-ellas emitieron un chillido e Hino (pensó" me ah llamado Kahoko!") y se alejaron Yunoki tomo la mano de Kahoko y la jalo hasta entrar a una habitación, ella se alejo de el al instante de que el cerro la puerta

-Kahoko, te has estado escondiendo de mi?.-le pregunto con su voz amable, su rostro no se distinguía muy bien con su mascara

-no me escondo de ti.-apenas pudo decir después se quedo en silencio

-entonces por que me evitas?.-dijo con un tono amenazador y coqueto

-yo no te evito, solo solo….-Hino no sabia si decir"no me agradas" o no decirlo

-no es que no te agrade, tienes miedo a lo que despierto en ti.-dijo con un tono de picardía en la voz

-usted no me agrada!! Nunca me dice la verdad, juega conmigo siempre que me ve, jamás me muestra quien es realmente usted no se como es, cual sea el verdadero Yunoki no quiero conocerlo por que se que jugaría conmigo como siempre .-hubo un silencia, hasta que azuma hablo

-tu sabes como soy, te he mostrado mi verdadero yo demasiadas veces para que no lo recuerdes

-no no se cual es le verdadero Yunoki

-si lo sabes dilo

-no solo se

-dilo!

-será mejor que vuelva a la fiesta, Kaji-Kun me esta esperando

-¿el merece mas atención que yo?¿el tiene mas privilegio contigo que yo?

-no se a lo que te refieres y yo...me tengo que ir..-Hino no pudo hacer ningún movimiento, cuando sintió como azuma la tomaba por las muñecas y la estampo contra de la pared

-ahora dime, cual es mi verdad ero yo.-le susurro al oído

-tu es una persona muy muy…malvada-¡.-el al fin se quitaba la mascara de la cara

-eso es correcto y eso te gusta, lo disfrutas no es verdad?.-Kahoko pudo sentir la sonrisa de azuma contra su mejilla

-no me gusta eso, yo admiraba a Yunoki-sempai cuando era dulce y amble.-al decir esto, las muñecas de Kahoko fueron soltada, y la mano de azuma recorrió su mejilla con suma lentitud

-acaso no lo disfrutas, acaso no quieras que te ponga a disfrutar.-dicho esto, la boca de Yunoki atrapo la de Hino, ella intentaba separarse, peor el la sujeto por la cintura con fuerza ella intentaba decir "por favor déjame ir" pero el no la dejaba hablar, el beso era salvaje pero muy seductivo, Kahoko no pudo mas, y se rindió, le devolvió el beso lentamente, pero no pudo mas y la pasión salio de ella al igual que la de Yunoki, todo se comienza a descontrolar , el calor se iba acumulando en sus cuerpos, entonces… despertó.


	5. dolor

Kahoko Point Of View

¡Que rayos! Que sueño mas raro, Yunoki-sempai y yo be-ss-anddd-o-bos? Esto esta mal, esto es muy mal, pero…mientras el no lo sepa, estaré en paz y ni siquiera he entendido lo que me ah reclamado ayer, cual situación el solo juega conmigo, no debería tomarlo tan enserio, de seguro solo lo hizo para hacerme enojar, con lo que le gusta ponerme en una situación incomoda que hora será? ¡¡Es tarde!!

*escuela*

Bien llegue antes del profesor, me salve

-Kaho-chan buenos dias.-me saludo mio

-Buenos días.-dije sin dejar de jadear

-te has quedado dormida Kaho-Chan.-dijo nao sonriendo

-si eh soñado algo muy raro .-les dije mientras tomaba asiento

-y que ha sido.-sentí como mi rostro enrojecía al recordar, Mio y nao rieron

-a que has soñado que te casas con tsukimori-Kun o Tsuchiura-Kun, tsukimori-kun es en verdad genial y Tsuchiura-Kun es muy guapo.-decía emocionada Mio

-quizás fue con hihara-sempai o Yunoki-sempai.-Yunoki-sempai!!

-no fue fue con.-el único nombre que se me ocurrió fue.-Kaji-Kun

-enserio!.-las 2 me sonrieron ampliamente, eso no me ayudaba mucho, ahora mentía, pero no puedo decirles lo que en verdad soñé, es vergonzoso, como pude haber imagina besando a alguien tan malvado como Yunoki-sempai

*receso*

"Hino-san" dijo tsukimori-Kun acercándose a la mesa donde estaba Mio, Amu y nao.-han mandado a llamar a los que han participado en el festival.-si voz era fría y sin sentimientos, se que el los tiene pero no los deja salir, me pregunto si siempre será así?, fuimos juntos al salón, en 2 ocasiones nuestras mano se rozaron mutuamente, por alguna razón el se sonrojo, acaso hice algo que lo molestara?

-Kaho-Chan!

-Kazuki-sempai.- todos se quedaron en silencio, lo eh llamado por primer nombre! Como no me eh dado cuenta, baje la cabeza avergonzada "Kaho-Chan" me volvió a llamar, no podía mirarlo, lo eh llamado así, sin consultarle, el me lo había solicitado pero antes ya tiene tiempo sentía mi cara arder en calor.-si…..-apenas pude decir

-me me gusta que me llames así, Kaho-Chan!

Yunoki POV

Lo había llamada Kazuki, ni siquiera yo lo llamo así, desde cuando se tiene tanta confiesa, no tenia claro desde que la bese en la cabeza que me pertenecía, no lo entiende es demasiado ingenia pero al mismo tiempo eso la hace tan encantadoramente perturbable, ellos lo debían saber ella era mía, hihara es mi amigo, pero Kahoko…

-Enserio? Creí que te molestarías Kazuki-sempai, gracias por dejarme llamarte así.-Kahoko le decía mientras que su sonrojo disminuya sin dejar de sonreir

-De nada Kaho Chan.-era enfermizamente cursi CURSI!

El resto de la reunión fue normal, Kahoko evitaba mirarme, me saludo de una manera indiferente, no me hablo, bueno ante todos no tenemos ninguna relación especial, solo 2 conocidos, ¡le pedí que me llamara azuma, pero le agrego ese molesto sufijo, a hihara le llama sin problema alguno, Kahoko pagaría por esto lo pagaría caro ella era mía, mi juguete lo debería saber ya!

Las horas pasaban y no salía de mi cabeza su maldita imagen, y ese"Kazuki-sempai" necesitaba verla así que fui a la azotea de la escuela pero antes de abrir escuche voces, era ella con amou, me quede en silencio escuchando

-Mio y nao ya me dijeron lo que soñaste.- le decía amou con un tono malicioso

-yo…-dijo torpemente, de seguro avergonzada como de costumbre

-vamos Kaho-Chan detalles, esto no será un reportaje, te doy mi palabra

-deacurdo, soñé…-era todo, todo este teatro por un sueño, que ridiculez.-que estaba en una gran iglesia vestida de novia, caminado hacia el altar, y estaba esperándome Kaji-Kun.-boda? Con Aoi Kaji! que idiotez

-detalles detalles!

-Umm... el sonreí radiantemente, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, yo llegaba junto a el, me decía acepto, no pude decir que no y después….-lo contaba de una manera ¿cariñosa?

-después…

-nos besamos

-y fue un beso francés…

-¡amou! Que cosas preguntas

-bueno y que pasaba después…

-no, no recuerdo, pero por que querías saber acerca de mi sueño?

-hace tiempo hice un reportaje acerca de sueño, cual era su significado

-y que cual es el significado de mi sueño?

-usualmente los sueño, muestra deseos oculto

-¡estas diciendo que deseo casarme con Kaji-Kun!.-me daban nauseas en solo imaginar la escena

-no necesariamente, solo tener una relación o también es cerebro muestra tus pensamiento acerca de lo que piensas muy a menudo…. acaso has estado pensando en Kaji-Kun?

-si.-sentí como si alguien me hubiera golpeado en el estomago

Dijo que piensa en el, piensa en el a menudo pero, por que me preocupa ella es mia aunque piense en otro, soñó que se casaba con el, acaso no siente nada por mi en verdad, disfrutaba pensar que me quería por eso era mía, por que me quiere como yo…la quiero? Acaso esto es querer, no me siento tan feliz con nadie, solo cuando estoy con ella, esto es querer, no no puedo pensar en esas emociones, es solo algo para pasar el tiempo, le agradezco, gracias a ella ahora mi vida es mas agradable ahora, me libere de las ataduras de mi abuela, ella no tiene derecho a alejarme de ella de esta manera, no puede, no saldrá con Aoi Kaji ni con nadie mas de ellos, solo debe de ser mía, y la única manera de que puedo ser feliz…no, no me detendré a pensar es entupidos sentimientos, le are saber que me pertenece sin importar lo que diga piense.


	6. diferente

Se despertó esa mañana con más pesadez, sus manos cansadas de intentar manejar aquello que le puede llamar la vida misma, el agua refresco su cuerpo, lo cubrió con la ropa habitual de siempre y se encamino a la escuela.

Len no entendía su cansancio de esa mañana, era poco habitual en el tener tantos pensamientos absurdos a su juicio "y si le llamo por su primer nombre para mi no debe tener la mas minima importancia" se repetía sin cesar, la admiraba no ah de caber duda en ello, pero el sabia que a veces era muy frío, no demostraba sentimientos o menesteres de socializar con alguien que no fuera el, que tenia ella tan especial para hacerlo sonrojar" es linda, una belleza normal nada nuevo que admirar" pensaba mientras tomaba su violín entre sus manos y se colocaba en la postura correcta para tocar "no tiene muy buenas notas, ni siquiera tiene gracia alguna, es bastante torpe para ser sincero, es sencilla" se detuvo al instante en que escucho que la alguien entraba a la habitación

-tsukimori-Kun, lamento haberte interrumpido.-se escuso la chica

-ya es muy tarde, ya lo has hecho

-perdón por no entrar sin avisar

-que importa eso, ya me has interrumpido

-estas muy ocupado?.-le pregunto Hino

-si no estuviera ocupado, tu entrada no hubiera sido una interrupción

-o lo lamento

-ya lo has dicho 2 veces

-bueno yo me voy solo quería p…

-podrías al salir cerrar la puerta y no volverme a molestar.-dijo len interrumpiéndola, ella salio en silencio, y el continuo con su practica.

La tarde caía enrojeciendo el cielo de un sutil matiz rojo que anunciaba la llegada de la noche, len iba en carro ya que tenia una reunión y necesitaba llegar a tiempo, pero algo hizo que pidiera que se detuviera el carro, vio una feria y allí estaba Hino, hihara, Fuyuumi, Keiichi, Ryotaru, amou, Mio y nao al instante sintió como si algo dentro de el se hubiera roto.

Pero miro a la chica pelirroja y se dio cuenta que cuando ella sonreía, hablaba, todo el ambiente cambiaba "como puede sonreír tanto acaso no le duele el rostro" pensó entonces vio que la chica lo miraba y se acercaba, enseguida el se dio la vuelta , se metió al carro y siguió su camino.

La melancolía radiaba al len ahora, al llegar a la reunión, se sintió sumido en la soledad, pensaba en como todos la pasaban bien, mientras el solo se esforzaba en ser el mejor, existía la raíz de su manía pero el erro la conclusión nuevamente y decidió que no necesitaba cambiar para nadie, su mundo estaba bien así, la amistad no le serviría para su objetivo era solo inútil.

Al día siguiente Hino fue a hablar con len

-tsukimori-Kun

-k pasa Hino-san

-ayer te vi enfrente de la feria

-si, estaba ocupado

-es una lastima, cuando te vi. en a ver ayer, era para invitarte, ya que pronto se acerca un descanso de 2 semanas, salimos todos, Yunoki-sempai tenia una reunión importante así que no pudo ir

-eso que importa ahora Hino-san?

-era solo que te quería explicar para que no interpretaras mal las cosas

-interpretar mal las cosas

-si, quería que pensaras que no te queríamos con nosotros

Su mente se quedo en blanco" pensó en mi aunque yo sea como soy, ella me considero" su corazón latir violentamente

-gracias, seria…bueno ir con cont...todos a algún sitio después de clases

-que alegría! en el descanso de 2 semanas Fuyuumi nos ha invitado a su casa de verano quieres venir?

-si

-que bien, yo me tengo que ir te dejo para que ensayes.-ella salio de la sala de practica, el corazón de len calmaba su ritmo y entonces len comprendió" ella es diferente a todos, aunque eso ya lo sabia" y después sonrío con sinceridad


End file.
